Sean Patrick Flanery
Lola |yearsactive = 1987 - present }}Sean Patrick Flanery is an American actor widely known for his role in the series The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles and The Dead Zone. Biography Born in Lake Charles, Louisiana, and raised in Sugar Land, Texas, his father was a medical equipment salesman and his mother a real estate broker. After attending Awty International School, Flanery graduated from John Foster Dulles High School in 1984 and then attended the University of St. Thomas in Houston to study for a business degree. Flanery started acting in college after he joined an acting class to meet a girl that he had a crush on. He began doing theater and discovered his passion for acting. He left college and relocated to Los Angeles in order to pursue his acting career and waited tables before he got an agent. He got an agent and after eight months of looking for work, Flanery began acting in TV commercials and then he got to appear in two multi-part movies on Disney's Mickey Mouse Club: Just Perfect (1990) and My Life as a Babysitter (1990). Although he made his film debut in 1987's A Tiger's Tale, it was his work in the 1992 television series The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles that gave Flanery his first taste of recognition and the opportunity to travel to 33 countries with George Lucas. Although the series was short-lived, it did manage to build up something of a fan base, and Flanery continued to make Young Indy specials until 1996. Early movie roles included Guinevere (1994) (TV), Frank & Jesse (1995), Powder (1995), Eden (1996), Truman Capote's The Grass Harp (1995), and The Method (1996). Flanery continued to appear in a number of films, including 1997's Suicide Kings and the 1998 Best Men. Also in 1998, he could be seen portraying a callous rocker in the independent film Girl. The following year, Flanery starred in the romantic comedy Simply Irresistible. Later that same year, he could be seen giving romance another try in Body Shots, a tale of angst-ridden twenty-somethings in L.A.'s treacherous dating scene. On TV he had a brief role as the ascended being Orlin on Stargate SG-1. He appeared in a much larger role on the TV show The Dead Zone as Vice-President Greg Stillson, until its cancellation. Other episodic roles came from Charmed, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Numb3rs and Criminal Minds. Flanery also appeared in an installment of Masters of Horror playing a town sheriff. He does mainly independent films and maintains a low Hollywood profile. On Criminal Minds Flanery portrayed disturbed spree killer Darrin Call in the Season Five episode "Haunted". Filmography *Scavengers (2010) - Captain Jekel *Mongolian Death Worms (2010) - Daniel *Sinners & Saints (2010) - Colin *The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day (2009) - Connor *Criminal Minds - "Haunted" (2009) TV episode - Darrin Call *Citizen Jane (2009) - Tom *The Whole Truth (2009) - Gary Langston *Deadly Impact (2009) - Tom Armstrong *Crystal River (2008) - Clay Arrendal *The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Winds of Change (2008) (also archive footage) - Indiana Jones *The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Demons of Deception (2007) (also archive footage) - Indiana Jones *The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Espionage Escapades (2007) (also archive footage) - Indiana Jones *Numb3rs - Tabu (2007) TV episode - Jeff Upchurch *The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Love's Sweet Song (2007) (also archive footage) - Indiana Jones *The Dead Zone - 19 episodes (2002-2007) TV episodes - Vice President Greg Stillson *Ten Inch Hero (2007) - Noah *Veritas, Prince of Truth (2007) - Veritas *Kaw (2007) - Wayne *The Insatiable (2007) - Harry Balbo *Masters of Horror - The Damned Thing (2006) TV episode - Sheriff Kevin Reddle *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Double Cross (2006) TV episode - The Big Hombre *Secrets of a Small Town - Pilot (2006) TV episode - Jimmy Lee Daniels *Savage Planet (2006) - Randall Cain *Into the Fire (2005) - Walter Harwig, Jr. *Demon Hunter (2005) - Jake Greyman *The Storyteller (2005) - John *30 Days Until I'm Famous (2004) - Cole Thompson *The Gunman (2004) - Ben Simms *Dead Lawyers (2004) - Jimmy Blake *The Twilight Zone - Cold Fusion (2003) TV episode - Dr. Paul Thorson *Then Came Jones (2003) - Sheriff Ben Jones *Borderline (2002) - Ed Baikman *Kiss the Bride (2002) - Tom Terranova *Charmed - Happily Ever After (2002) TV episode - Adam *Con Express (2002) - Alex Brooks *Lone Hero (2002) - John *D-Tox (2002) - Conner *Touched by an Angel - Famous Last Words (2001) TV episode - Daniel Lee Corbitt *Stargate SG-1 - Ascension (2001) TV episode - Orlin *Acceptable Risk (2001) - Bobby *Diamond Hunters (2001) TV series - Johnny Lance *The Strip - 10 episodes (1999-2000) TV episodes - Elvis Ford *The Outer Limits - Stasis (2000) TV episode - Eric *Run the Wild Fields (2000) - Tom Walker *The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Daredevils of the Desert (1999) - Indiana Jones *Body Shots (1999) - Rick Hamilton *The Boondock Saints (1999) - Conner MacManus *Simply Irresistible (1999) - Tom Bartlett *The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Spring Break Adventure (1999) - Indiana Jones *The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Tales of Innocence (1999) (also archive footage) - Indiana Jones *The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Masks of Evil (1999) (also archive footage) - Indiana Jones *The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Adventures in the Secret Service (1999) (also archive footage) - Indiana Jones *Zack and Reba (1998) - Zack Blanton *Girl (1998) - Todd Sparrow *Best Men (1997) - Billy *Suicide Kings (1997) - Max Minot *Pale Saints (1997) - Louis *Just Your Luck (1996) - Ray *The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father (1996) - Indiana Jones (age 20) *Eden (1996) - Dave Edgerton *The Method (1996) - Christian *The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Attack of the Hawkmen (1995) - Indiana Jones *Powder (1995) - Jeremy 'Powder' Reed *Raging Angels (1995) - Chris *The Grass Harp (1995) - Riley Henderson *Frank & Jesse (1995) - Zack Murphy *The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Treasure of the Peacock's Eye (1995) - Young Indiana Jones *The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Hollywood Follies (1994) - Young Indiana Jones *Guinevere (1994) - King Arthur *The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles - 22 episodes (1992-1993) TV episodes - Indiana Jones *The Accident (1993) - The Driver *Kingdom Come (1993) *My Life as a Babysitter (1990) *Just Perfect (1990) *A Tiger's Tale (1987) - Buddy 'PRODUCER' *No Game (2008) (executive producer) *The Method (1996) (executive producer) 'DIRECTOR' *No Game (2008) 'SOUNDTRACK' *Raging Angels (1995) (writer and performer: Come in My Mind) 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Sean Patrick Flanery Notes *He has a black belt in Gracie Jiu-Jitsu and a black belt in Karate. *He is a triathlete and went to the Junior Olympics in track. *He's an avid surfer. He too loves skiing, soccer and football. *He races cars and shifter karts. He won Neon celebrity races in 1994, 1995, 1996, 2001 and the Toyota Pro-Celebrity races in 1997 and 1998. In 1999, he also won the Budweiser Flamingo Grand Prix Pro 125 shifter kart race in Miami. Category:Actors Category:Real People